Each day thousands of Americans are victims of cardiac emergencies. Cardiac emergencies typically strike without warning, oftentimes striking people with no history of heart disease. The most common cardiac emergency is sudden cardiac arrest ("SCA"). It is estimated that more than 1000 people per day are victims of SCA in the United States alone.
SCA occurs when the heart stops pumping blood. Usually SCA is due to abnormal electrical activity in the heart, resulting in an abnormal rhythm (arrhythmia). One such abnormal rhythm, VF, is caused by abnormal and very fast electrical activity in the heart. During VF the heart cannot pump blood effectively. Because blood may no longer be pumping effectively during VF, the chances of surviving decrease with time after the onset of the emergency. Brain damage can occur after the brain is deprived of oxygen for four to six minutes.
VF may be treated by applying an electric shock to the patient's heart through the use of a defibrillator. The shock clears the heart of the abnormal electrical activity (in a process called "defibrillation") by depolarizing a critical mass of myocardial cells to allow spontaneous organized myocardial depolarization to resume.
External defibrillators send electrical pulses to the patient's heart through electrodes applied to the patient's torso. External defibrillators are typically located and used in hospital emergency rooms, operating rooms, and emergency medical vehicles. Of the wide variety of external defibrillators currently available, automatic and semi-automatic external defibrillators (AEDs) are becoming increasingly popular because they can be used by relatively inexperienced personnel. Such defibrillators can also be especially lightweight, compact, and portable. One drawback to current defibrillator designs is the limited availability of high-voltage semiconductors to control voltage delivery. Although SCRs can tolerate a wide range of voltages, they do not turn of readily, which is a desirable feature when delivering a defibrillation energy pulse.
What is needed, therefore, is a defibrillator which can use a collection of widely available switching devices, which have a higher on/off responsiveness, to deliver a high voltage pulse, wherein the switching devices have a voltage rating lower than the overall voltage delivered by the system.